


I Wanna Make You My Baby

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wants to propose to Kurt. But first he has to find the perfect ring (with a little bit of help from a friend) and then he has to find the perfect moment to pop the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Make You My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea since about last year, when I was watching the first Sex and the City movie and Samantha mentioned something about filing people into categories for 'married types' and 'non-married types'. (Strange connection I know, but I get inspiration in strange places sometimes). But for a long time all I could get was the Sebastian + Santana part at the beginning sorted out. But these past two days I've been working on finally completing this, and now you have the finished product!

“Surely this is something you would have preferred to do with Berry’s help?”

At the sound of the question, Sebastian couldn’t help but let out a sigh. His attention however didn’t waver from where it had been before, looking into the jewellery cabinet that was in front of him, admiring the various different bands that were on display behind the glass casing, his eyes roaming for that one perfect thing that he was currently searching for. 

“You already asked that Santana,” Sebastian answered. 

From out of the corner of his eye Sebastian noticed the woman in question moving to cross her arms across her chest, her head held high and proud, trying not to make it too terribly obvious that she was eyeing some of the jewellery displayed beside her for herself. An act that was honestly pointless, since the both of them knew more than well that she was a material girl through and through. Santana loved expensive brands as much as the next woman did, and Sebastian had already caught her sparing quick glances towards a particular bracelet that she liked on more than one occasion since they’d been in the store. 

“Refresh my memory then, Fievel.” Santana simply replied. 

Sebastian gave a small smirk, before moving ever so slowly to stand up straight from his previous hunched over position, his attention however still remaining on the rings. 

“Because bringing mini-Streisand herself is the worst idea imaginable. Not only would she try to find me the most obnoxiously offensive ring throughout my search, she would then proceed to over romanticise everything. And I do not take tips from Berry.”  _At least not anymore_  Sebastian thought to himself, quickly pushing away the reminder of a particularly nightmarish idea he had taken from Rachel’s ‘advice’ in the past. “Besides --” Sebastian continued as he walked beside the cabinets. “She’d never be able to keep her mouth shut. You know that.”

Finally, Sebastian glanced up and gave Santana a look, noticing the smile that had graced her features slightly at his words. 

“That’s our Rachel,” She answered, almost proudly. Sebastian on the otherhand couldn’t help but give a small huff, before turning back to face the display cases fully. 

The truth was, bringing Rachel was the last thing that he wanted to do given the importance of his search. Out of both her and Santana, it was Santana who had the much better taste in jewellery, at least for what it was that Sebastian wanted. Sebastian had already spotted numerous rings that Rachel would either buy for herself or ‘receive as gifts from potential love interests’ throughout the years of knowing her, and they were nothing of the sort of style that he wanted. He wanted perfection, something that suited the wearer in a unique way, and was almost as unique and as special as them. At least with Santana by his side for advice, she’d remember that Sebastian wasn’t shopping for her, but instead of someone else. 

“Seen any that catch your eye?” Came Santana’s almost bored tone of voice once more. In response, Sebastian furrowed his brow, continuing to look at the selection currently in front of him. 

“One or two. But nothing --”

“Nothing that fits.” Santana finished. There was a tired sigh from her, and Sebastian could hear the sound of shuffling from where she had most likely moved to uncross her arms and let them rest at her sides once more. 

“This is the fifth store we’ve been to today. It’s an engagement ring. Just, buy a plain band. You can spruce up and buy the more fancy stuff again when it comes to actually searching for the wedding bands.”

“No, Santana,” Sebastian answered sternly. 

“Why not? What’s the big deal?”

“Because if I’m going to do this, I’m going to do this properly. I don’t intend to screw it up, and especially not over having the wrong fucking ring of all things.”

At Sebastian’s words, Santana stood silently for a few moments, giving him a somewhat odd look. Sebastian’s attention had returned to looking for that one thing he was searching for, and yet even with the bite of the words he had just snapped before, Santana could sense Sebastian’s nerves radiating off of him. She knew how important this whole thing was for him, and although once upon a time she would have considered it the strangest thing from Sebastian of all people in the world, now she knew well that life often liked to work in unexpected ways. 

“I think I liked it better when I could file you as the ‘not intending to marry’ type, instead of joining the band of those that have unfortunately been hit by fat-Cupid.” She said eventually, breaking the silence that had passed between them. Her words were meant as nothing more but to relax Sebastian in some way, to humour him, and Santana could tell that her intentions were recognised by the grin that slowly began to creep it’s way back onto the mans face once more. 

“Yes well, apparently fat-Cupid works overtime.” Sebastian replied, and Santana couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he had picked up his usual cue for their banter once again.

“He definitely did if he had enough time to bother with you.”

Sebastian let out a laugh at that. It was small and accompanied by a small shake of the head, but Santana knew to consider that a victory. 

Another moment of silence passed between them, before suddenly Santana noticed Sebastian had his attention caught onto something. She tried to look to see what it was he had noticed inconspicuously from where she was standing, but just as she did so Sebastian was turning to look at her and waving his hand to get her to come closer towards him. 

“San, look at this.”

Uncrossing her arms, Santana walked the last few steps that remained between them before she was standing by Sebastian’s side. He pointed to the ring that had somehow managed to catch his eye, and Santana’s gaze followed. As soon as she noticed what it was that he had managed to scope out, Santana couldn’t help but wonder how it was they hadn’t managed to notice the thing sooner. 

“Do you think he’ll like this one?” Sebastian asked, glancing a quick to look to where Santana was standing beside him. Her focus was on the ring for a long moment, inspecting it from where it sat behind the glass and trying to find the usual faults that she had so far done for every other ring they had spotted on their searches. However, she couldn’t notice anything from the small distance that was put between them, and she knew that the only way she would be able to inspect it probably would be if it wasn’t behind the cabinet. 

“I can’t say. You’d need to get a look up close. It might look nice from afar, but with how picky and choosy you are with this, it would be better to double check.”

‘You’re right,” Sebastian agreed, before looking around for the shopkeeper. He quickly spotted him loitering around at one of the other cabinets, pretending to work although it was obvious that he had probably been overhearing the extent of their conversation since they were the only two customers in the store at that time. Sebastian called for his attention, and the old man smiled before walking over to them. 

“What is it that I can assist you with?” The shopkeeper asked, and Santana wasn’t sure why the guy looked so stereotypically like a character you’d find pulled out of an old childrens fairy tale, but she decided that it would be for the best interests of them all not to make any sort of comment on that. He was a short, balding, chubby man, with a friendly face where his eyes were framed behind round glasses. He was wearing an old waistcoat, and neither Santana nor Sebastian could help but think that he seemed to fit in with the feel of the shop around him. It was obvious by the smile on his face that he loved his job, and it was somewhat relaxing for the both of them to find a friendly, helpful assistant instead of some of the more stuck up ones they'd had the misfortune to bump into on their searches.

“Could we take a closer look at this ring?” Sebastian asked, turning slightly to point to the ring he had spotted earlier. Santana watched as the shopkeepers eyes seemed to somewhat light up in excitement, quickly reaching for the keys that he had fastened to his belt as he hurriedly moved to stand behind the counter. 

“I see you spotted our newest stock. They’re honestly stunning, aren’t they?” The shopkeeper didn’t leave room for either of them to respond, continuing to speak as he unlocked the cabinet and reached inside for the selection of rings that included the one that was wanted. “We just had these shipped in on Tuesday, and between you and I, I don’t think they’ll be here for all that long. They were incredibly difficult to get a hold of in the first place -- a request by a customer that wasn’t needed in the end I'm afraid. So once this selection are gone … they’re gone.”

The shopkeeper carefully reached for the ring, picking it up by the soft, cushioned material that was sitting on and offering it to the two of them for a closer inspection. The two of them glanced at it, Santana inspecting it for any and all faults, and Sebastian more or less deeming that it was perfect for what he was looking for. Eventually, Sebastian let out a small sound, before turning to glance at Santana once again. 

“What’s your verdict?” He asked, wanting a second opinion from someone who knew more of what it was they were talking about. Santana continued to look at the ring for a few moments longer, and yet although she tried, she could find no faults in it. It wasn’t too big or too small, and she didn’t find it terribly tacky or too showy. The band was well styled and crafted, and for what it was and for what Sebastian’s intentions were for it … she had to say that it was probably exactly what they were looking for. 

“It’s a lot better than that hideous thing you found at the last shop,” She commented, glancing back at Sebastian and noticing that he was still watching her intently, waiting for her final verdict. Shrugging, Santana continued. “I like it, okay? I think for all the complaining you’ve been doing on wanting to get this whole thing right, that ring is pretty damn perfect.”

“Your girlfriend certainly has taste,” The shopkeeper cut in, letting out a small little laugh that caused Sebastian to turn and look at him instead. 

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s a nightmare,” Sebastian answered. “And before you ask, this ring isn’t for her either. It’s for my boyfriend.”

“Ah, I see,” Came the shopkeepers reply, and Sebastian couldn’t help the fact that he was glad to notice that the man didn’t turn his nose up nor change his opinion on serving them once he realised the truth of the situation. “Then he must be someone incredibly special to you.”

“Definitely,” Sebastian agreed, a slow tug of a smile appearing on his face.

“Oh don’t go and get all sentimental on me now,” Santana cut in, rolling her eyes. “Can we cut to the important part of the conversation now please? I’ve given you my verdict on the ring, now what do you think? Is this ring worth us travelling across half of New York searching for, or do I have to devote another weekend to this chase with you?”

Sebastian sent Santana a glare before focusing his attention back on the ring. The more he looked at it, the more he liked it, and after Santana’s approval and confirmation, Sebastian expected that the ring really was exactly what he wanted. He imagined how it would fit on a certain someones finger, and how it would so naturally work with them against their skin, the way that it would sit there so perfectly, and all Sebastian could sense was that the ring was so simply right. It was a strange sensation, something that he hadn’t thought about when he had looked at any others, and that was more than enough for him to seal the deal. 

“I’ll take it.”

As he spoke the words, Santana let out a relieved sigh at the same time that the shopkeeper perked up, and if he seemed excited before then he was over the moon about being able to make a sale. 

“Marvellous! If you’ll follow me, we can sort out the required size and everything else you’ll need. I’m assuming that you will be wanting to make the purchase today?”

“ _God yes,_ ” Sebastian breathed out, already reaching for his wallet. “I need to finish this chase before I get in over my head here.”

The shopkeeper smiled and walked over to one of the other counters, while Santana remained standing next to Sebastian for a moment while he made sure that he had everything that he needed within the wallet. 

“It’s got to be a relief having finally found the damn thing. I never thought I’d see the day that I’d be expected to go with you on a hunt for a ring for Hummel.”

“You were the safest option.” Sebastian simply commented. 

“And the better one,” Santana added, smiling at her own compliment to herself. Her smile turned soft then however -- a rare expression that crossed her features -- before she continued to speak. “At least now you’ve gotten over this stage. Now all you have left to do is to find the perfect time to propose to him. It's got to be any day now.”

* * *

Unfortunately, that ‘perfect time’ didn’t seem to be lurking around the corner anytime soon. 

Kurt’s work schedule was hectic. He was always focusing on something, after all what was to be expected of someone who was just starting up their very own fashion line? Each moment of his work was vital and precious, and by the time he often returned back to their shared apartment, Kurt was exhausted. Sebastian would be too, with his own difficult schedules at work, and if he wasn’t busy himself into the late hours of the night working on something, he would be at home, curled up with Kurt and a takeaway between them and catching up on television before one of them found themselves drifting off to sleep against the other. 

There was one evening where Sebastian had had the day off. Kurt had returned home from work late, tired but with a happy smile on his face when he caught sight of his boyfriend, as if he was the shining light of his day. After a quick shower, change into something more comfortable then the clothes he'd been wearing all day and a meal Kurt snuggled up close to the other man, noticing that he was in the middle of watching a movie as Sebastian wrapped an arm around his middle. Sebastian glanced down at where Kurt was buried into his side, and the sight of seeing him so comfortable and relaxed was enough to make Sebastian almost propose right there. But eventually, as he began to contemplate the thought, he heard the sounds of Kurt’s breathing heavy slightly, deep in sleep. Instead Sebastian simply smiled in adoration at the sight, turning back to watch the movie, deciding that proposing in the middle of watching  _Shark Attack 3_  probably wasn’t one of the smartest and most romantic ideas that he had. Instead, he was more than content to have Kurt sleeping soundly beside him.

About a week later, Sebastian thought about the opportunity of proposing once again. Kurt had sent him a text telling him that one of the meetings he was scheduled for had been cancelled, and that he would be home earlier than either of them had expected. Sebastian considered what it was that he could do to surprise Kurt with when he returned home later that evening, and so decided that cooking a meal for the both of them would be a nice change. He even had some candles stored away, ready for any moment that the two of them felt they wanted to use them. Just the thought of Kurt’s face when he returned home for a romantic, home cooked meal was enough to convince Sebastian, and so he began preparing. 

However, things went horribly from the start. The wicks on the majority of the candles had somehow been cut, and Sebastian couldn’t help but wish that he had known somehow sooner when they had brought the box so he could get his money back. In the end he was left with fewer than he had wanted originally, but remaining optimistic, he pushed on with preparing the meal. 

By the time that Kurt finally made it home, Sebastian had managed to burn half of the meal in his frustration and with an added mixture of nerves for what he was planning. Kurt however simply smiled softly at the image of a frustrated Sebastian battling with the food in the kitchen, before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him. The familiar feeling relaxed Sebastian instantly, and Kurt convinced him to forget about the meal. He pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek, telling him that he would help him clean up the mess and that if they couldn’t find anything salvageable from what it was he had cooked for them, the two of them could go out for the evening or just call in for takeout. Sebastian had let out a sigh, agreeing, although he couldn’t stop himself from feeling slightly upset that his plan had gone so horribly wrong. 

That weekend, Kurt had gone shopping with him and they had brought a brand new box of finest candles together; wicks intact.

Things continued that way for a little while, with Sebastian planning things or trying to find the perfect moment to propose, but not being able to for one reason or another. It was incredibly frustrating for him, but a mixture of both Kurt’s smile and his own desire to make sure that things were done right kept his resolve strong, urging him to continue to push on in waiting for that moment that he was certain would arrive eventually. 

And yet, everytime Santana would visit and see that Kurt still had no ring noticeable on his hand, she would give Sebastian a certain look that silently asked him what it was he was waiting for. 

A month passed by, and then a second, until finally, something unexpected happened. 

It was a rare day where both Kurt and Sebastian were off from work. Sebastian had finished preparing for a case he was working on, and Kurt had soaked up all the meetings he could in the week already, giving him a days grace. Naturally, the two of them had decided to make the most out of the days freedom that they found they had, and so they had decided to go out for the day together. Kurt wanted to do  a spot of shopping in the city, and it had been a few days since Sebastian had last walked through the park, so the two of them decided that they would do so with each other. 

The day went perfectly, ending with a late restaurant meal at one of their favourite places, before they finally returned home. Both of them felt giddy and free, probably from a mixture of spending the entire day together and from the alcohol that had accompanied their meal. They stumbled into their apartment, Kurt giggling in response to something that Sebastian had said before pushing him against the door, reaching up to frame his face with his hands and pressing his lips against the others, kissing him slow and sweetly. Sebastian couldn’t help but instantly fall into it, wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him slightly closer, feeling as if nothing mattered more in the world then the both of them. 

“When are you going to ask me?”

The question came unexpected, and Sebastian opened his eyes to look back at Kurt, catching him looking back at him in that honest, knowing way that only he ever seemed to wear. 

“Ask you what?” Sebastian asked, honestly a little bit confused as to what it was that Kurt was talking about. 

“When are you going to ask me to marry you?”

Sebastian felt as if his breath had caught in the back of his throat then, and his eyes widened in surprise. Proposing hadn’t even crossed his mind throughout spending the day with Kurt, instead wanting to just enjoy everything they did without the worry of when that ‘perfect moment’ would strike hovering over his mind. But now it all came back to him, and Sebastian was caught completely unaware by what was happening. 

“I know you’ve been wanting to,” Kurt continued, looking back at Sebastian with an expression of fondness on his features. 

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian asked, letting out a small, nervous little laugh. “What was it that gave me away?”

“A number of things,” Kurt answered, shrugging as his eyes fell downcast and he began to play with the zipper on Sebastian’s coat. “Your frustration over the candles and the meal you tried to cook for us a few months back. The flowers that were sent to me at work on more than one occasion. The way you were watching intently when Marshall and Lily got married in  _How I Met Your Mother_  the other week, even though you’ve seen the episode at least hundred times. And I guess finding the ring you’ve got hidden away in your sock drawer was a big giveaway too.”

“You  _found_  that?” Sebastian asked, his tone surprised as he stared back at Kurt. 

“Oh,  _honey_ ,” Kurt answered, looking up at Sebastian again and giving him a knowing look. “You never put your washed socks away. It’s the one thing you leave, so I’m always putting them back for you. It was only a matter of time that I’d find it if you’d decided to hide it there of all places.”

Sebastian had to suppress the urge to groan, instead moving his head so that he could knock it against the door behind him slightly. He knew Kurt liked to be organised, and he knew that Kurt often did things like put Sebastian’s things away if they were irritating him or in his way. So why had it never crossed his mind to find a better hiding spot then his sock drawer of all things?

“I’d call you a snooper if I didn’t already know you by now,” He mumbled, smiling slightly when he heard Kurt laugh. 

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

Sebastian pulled his head away from the door, looking back at Kurt again as his heartbeat picked up in it's speed. Suddenly he was nervous, knowing that now was the moment he had been looking for. It may not have been exactly as he had imagined, but Sebastian knew that there would be no chance better than the one he had been offered with in front of him. After all, Kurt already knew now. 

“Maybe you should tell me what you would do if I asked you, seeing as you’ve had a little bit of time to think about things.” Sebastian asked, his heart still racing within his chest. 

“I would say yes, without hesitation. I wouldn’t even need time to think about things.” Kurt answered back confidently, and Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from grinning at his words.

“You would?” 

“I would.”

Sebastian suck in a breath then, taking a moment to look back at Kurt again before finally,  _finally_  deciding to take the leap that he’d been wanting to for what felt like so long. 

“Well then. I suppose there’s only one thing left to do.” He paused slightly, giving Kurt a small smile before continuing. “Kurt Hummel, will you --”

Sebastian didn’t even have a chance to finish what he was saying, before he found himself being pushed against the door once again, Kurt’s mouth pressed hot against his own and kissing him fiercely. His arms around him tightened even more, at the same time as Kurt’s moved slightly to play with the little strands of hair at the base of Sebastian’s neck. Before Sebastian could really respond into the kiss however Kurt was already pulling away, although he kept his lips close to the others, his lips brushing over against Sebastian’s as he spoke. 

“ _Yes,_  Sebastian. Yes. I will marry you.”

Hearing the words spoken out loud had Sebastian’s grin bursting, and he lurched forward to attach his lips to Kurt’s again, returning to the kiss that they were sharing only moments before. He pushed all of his feelings into it, his emotions, his happiness, and Sebastian knew that by the way Kurt was responding that he was doing exactly the same himself. He stepped forward a few steps, Kurt moving with him until he was finally away from where he had previously been pressed against the door, and Kurt jumped up so that he could wrap his legs around Sebastian. Sebastian swayed slightly under the impact but still moved to hold him close, making sure that he wouldn’t drop him or that the two of them wouldn't end up as a heap on the floor, before making his way and guiding Kurt to their shared bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him so that they could celebrate privately.  

* * *

Much later that night the two of them lay next to each other, soaking up everything that had just happened between them and basking in the afterglow of it all. Neither of them could stop themselves from smiling, and Sebastian couldn’t help that way that in his mind he kept telling himself that he was laying in bed next to his fiance.  _Fiance_. He turned to look at where Kurt lay beside him, and his smile became so much larger when he saw how happy and content Kurt appeared to be too. 

Eventually, Sebastian moved to get up, causing Kurt to let out a small sound of protest as he reached out for him. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, looking at Sebastian as he turned around to face him with a small little pout on his lips. Sebastian couldn’t help the way his smile remained at the sight he saw, before walking over to where the drawers were on the other side of the room. 

“Not far,” He answered, sliding the top drawer open and searching for the small little box that had been sat in there for the last two months. “I’m just looking for something important.”

Finally, his hands landed on the familiar square-shaped box, and Sebastian pulled it out before shutting the drawer closed once more. He look down at for a second, looking at the dark velvet blue colour of the casing before turning to walk back to the bed, climbing into it once more. As he did he noticed that Kurt had moved to sit in a sitting position, the sheet covering him gracefully and his curiosity obviously sparked if the look upon his face was any indication to go by. Kurt’s eyes followed Sebastian’s movements, watching his face as Sebastian smiled back at him once more. Once he was settled and laying beside Kurt again like he was before Sebastian reached for the box and opened it with one hand, using the other to hold onto it as he showed Kurt the ring that sat inside. Slowly, Kurt turned his gaze away from Sebastian's face to look down at it, and Sebastian couldn’t help the slightly thrill he felt pass through him as he watched the way that Kurt’s hand instantly reached out to touch the band, his fingers ghosting over it so delicately. 

“I think you should look after this for a little while, now that we’re engaged to each other and all.” Sebastian said, keeping his voice quiet as if it was a secret shared only between the two of them, watching Kurt as he carefully removed the ring and looked at it up close. He could tell the moment when his words had sunk into Kurt’s mind however, as he turned his attention back to Sebastian, a small little smile on his face. 

“I think I could do that. If you tell me how long you have in mind." He replied, smiling ever so slightly at the end as he glanced back to the ring that he held between two fingers.

Grinning, Sebastian reached over, plucking it out of his hands so that he could slide the ring onto Kurt's finger, noticing that the way it sat was even better than he had imagined. He felt his heart soar as he realised what the ring meant and what it stood for, that Kurt was his and he was Kurt's, and he looked back up to face Kurt with his grin still strong on his face. 

"I think forever sounds like a good deal, don't you?" Sebastian asked. He noticed Kurt's own grin, and Sebastian received his answer when Kurt reached up to pull his face that little bit closer to his own, bringing Sebastian into another kiss. His hand moved to rest against Sebastian's face, and Sebastian found that he loved the feeling that the cold band made against his skin from where it sat on Kurt's finger. 

As he slowly moved so that he was hovering back over Kurt again and pressing him into the soft mattress, Sebastian realised that he never really had to worry about that 'perfect moment' he had been searching for to show up in order to propose. Kurt would have said yes no matter how he asked him, simply because it was what he wanted as well as what Sebastian had wanted. No moment would have been perfect enough before, until he had plucked up the courage to ask. And when he did eventually do that, his own actions and Kurt's response would have been what made the moment special and perfect within itself.


End file.
